My BestfriendSister-In-LawSiste r's Long Lost Brother
by AliceBrandonHale00
Summary: Bella and Alice have been friends forever. They go through everything together. And when Bella's old childhood friend, Jasper Hale and his sister, Rosalie Hale move in, they actually start to form a big family. Then Alice finds out about her long long long lost brothers.. Edward and Emmett Cullen. What'll happen? Original Pairings, don't worry. ExB JxA ExR... R&R PLEASE!


**I Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Good news? own this new fanfic. Please read! R&R! I need good input! I'm taking ideas also! I'm not really sure where I'm taking this. Just read c:**

** Emmett- Guess what?!**

** Me- Whaaaat?!**

** Jasper- YOU don't own us! So HAHAHAHA!**

** Me- You both suck. But guess what?!**

** Emmett and Jasper- Whaaat?!**

** Me- I get to choose what you say in this fanfic! So HAHAHAHA! **

** Alice- When did this become a laugh concert thing-a-ma-jig?**

** Jasper- Hell if I know. ^u^**

Chapter 1: The News

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped as the plate of food hit the front of my shirt. The girl, Lauren, smirked. "Again. I'm sorry." She hissed, then walked away. Alice ran over to me. "Bella! You're a mess! Good thing I have an extra pair of jeans and a sweatshirt at home!" She didn't let me answer, she just dragged me to her Porsche.

I was quiet in the car. Lauren has bullied me since 2nd grade. Being in 10th grade now, you'd think she'd stop, but no. It's just gotten worse. And Jessica makes it worse. The pair just keep it up. Alice, my best friend since we were practically in diapers, has tried time and time again to stop them.

"Bella. Put these on. I'll tell my Dad to come sign us out. We can stay at my house the rest of the day." Alice handed me jeans and a pink hoodie. On a normal day, I'd tell her in fine and we can go back to school, but honestly, I was relieved when she said that. "That's sounds great."

Alice drove us down to her house, after she called her dad, Carlisle, to go sign us out. I called my dad, Charlie, to tell him I wouldn't be riding the bus home. Of course, he didn't really care. We stayed in Alice's room for about four hours. She tried her best to help my self esteem, which just went down the toilet from there.

Buzz. Buzz. I checked my phone to see a text from my mom. "Can u tlk" was written. Alice looked over my shoulder and giggled. "She sure does know how to... Umm... Text." She laughed. "Gimme a sec, Allie Cat." I said as I stepped into the hallway, pressing the call button on my Blackberry. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi, Mom." I answered, running a few fingers through my hair. "Hey! I need to talk to you!" She replied. "Umm.. Ok? What about?" I could mentally feel myself frown. "You remember your old friend, Jasper? Jasper Hale?" I searched my brain. The name seemed familiar. "Kind of.. Why?" Her voice seemed to brighten. "He lives here in Florida! And guess what else! He is moving back to Forks with his sister and parents! You two can catch up!" I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me. "That sounds cool. Where will he live?" Then she began to get nervous. "Well.. Her parents have picked a house, but there isn't enough room for Jasper and Rosalie. They are adding onto the home. I talked to Charlie-" I cut her off. "Mom. Don't be nervous. They can have the guest room." It seemed as if the tension just relaxed. "Good. I hope you'd say that! They will be here in two weeks! Love you lots! See you later!" When I heard the dial tone, I knew that conversation was over. "Bella? You alright?" Alice's voice rang through the hallway. "I'm fine. I just have some news."

"Whaaaat?!" She squealed. "And you're NERVOUS?! This is the best! Jasper and Rosalie! What cool names!" Alice was literally jumping up and down on her bed. "This will be soooo mucchhhh fuuuunnnn!" I rolled my eyes. "Calm down. Will you? It's two weeks." Her face fell. "AWW! I want to meet them! How'd you and Jasper become friends?"

Honestly, I had forgotten about Jasper. He was always the quiet kid in preschool. In kindergarten, I think he had a little boy crush on me, but I hardly ever talked to him. In first grade was when we really started talking. This is when I really started remembering him. He came to the board meeting to rant about our assistant principal putting us on silent lunch. We marched outside the doors... And got laughed at. The next week, we started to boycott lunch, which only got us no recess and a visit to the principal's office. The next month, he moved away. I wasn't THAT heartbroken, because we were just friends. Hmm. After thinking about this, he moved right before Lauren came to the school and started bullying me. I wonder what've happened if he'd stayed. And I don't remember his sister, Rosalie. She's probably his younger sister.

After telling Alice this, who sat wide eyed listening, not once interrupting me, my dad came to get me. "Bells?" He called. Esme, Alice's mom, must have let him in. I hugged Alice, got my phone, and ran downstairs, where my dad was waiting. "Bye Esme. Thanks again for letting me stay this afternoon." I hugged my second mother. "Never a problem." She simply replied. We walked outside and I climbed into the front seat of my dad's police cruiser. "How was your day?" He asked, staring at the road. "Fine." I answered. I really didn't wanna talk about Lauren- "Did Lauren do any shit today?" He glanced at me. "She... Spilled her lunch on me." I confessed. He pursued his lips. "Of course she did." I think I heard him mumble "Immature selfless bitch" but I coulda been wrong.

We pulled into the driveway and I immediately unlocked the door and went to the kitchen. Pizza two days ago... Lasagna yesterday. I don't want anymore "Italiano" now. We had a package of fish from Billy's. That'd work. Billy is my uncle. He's Charlie's brother, and Jacob is his adoptive son. Jake and I aren't the "best of friends", but we are acquaintances. He has a crush on me… It really sucks, because I don't see anything in him. Ahh well. It happens.

Billy is Charlie's older brother, so it would make sense that Jacob would be older than me. No. He's four years younger. So he's kind of like a constant shadow when he's with me. It gets old fast. Since I'm an only child, I don't really like having other people my age around to help me, unless they're Alice. But, with Jasper and Rosalie coming, I'll have to change my habits. Like better food for instance. Can't have junk EVERY night, can we?

I was just about done setting the table when the telephone rang. "Charlie?" I called. "I got it." He replied. I nodded to myself as I got the knives and forks, then put our fish on the plates and laid it out. I pulled Charlie's chair out, knowing he should be off the phone in just a second. He never talks to someone too long. "Bella!" I heard Charlie's exasperated voice. "What? What is it?" I hurried to the living room. "Charlie had the phone out to me. I hesitantly took it from him. "What is it?" I asked, putting it to my ear. "Bella", Esme sounded petrified. "Yes, Esme?" My voice started to shake. "Carlisle got in a car accident. They think he only has about a week to live, unless a miracle occurs"

**End Chapter.**

**So Whatcha think? Good? Bad? The worst thing you've ever read? I need to know! Please REVIEW! And follow it so you know when I add. If I don't add every week, shoot me. Cx Please don't. I need to live. xDD **


End file.
